Fanny and Henry
by Daliah Valley
Summary: So Henry doesn't get Margaret. But, what if after Margaret and John get married, he finds another? What if this was Fanny? BASED OFF MOVIE MINI-SERIES.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, am not Elizabeth Gaskell. Despite the fact that I really wouldn't mind being the author of a book that was made in to a movie starring my favorite actor, Richard Armitage. I am not that awesome author, so the BBC and Mrs. Gaskell own this book. I wrote this story that you are reading. (Thank you for reading this.)

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Henry Lennox watched mournfully as the newlyweds, Margaret and John Thornton, pulled away in the chaise from their wedding. His heart had been set on Margaret long before Thornton ever entered the picture.

Henry learned that, when Margaret had her mind made up, nothing could be done to change it. It appeared that the observation was correct. She had already rejected Henry, and he knew better than to push her. Unfortunately, not everyone had the same sense.

Edith, Henry's sister-in-law and Margaret's cousin, had gotten her hopes up about, what she considered, the seemingly destined nuptials of Henry and Margaret. This expectation had occurred before the knowledge of Margaret and Thornton's love came into view. However, a number of instances happened before that little known fact was manifest.

Edith said, after Mr. Hale's death, "Henry, the Captain and I have our hearts set on you and dear Margaret marrying. You have seen how sad she is here." Edith took a seat in the chair closest to him.

"I cannot make Miss Hale happy," Henry said icily.

"But you could try." She then sighed in disgust at his refusal to assist her matchmaking endeavors, "Milton is, from what I've heard, a disgusting and smoky place. And I cannot - do not - see what she misses about that awful place." She shuddered at the account of Milton that her mother had related to her. Having never been to the city herself, she could only take her mother's words as truth.

"I do," Henry muttered under his breath.

Edith looked at him sharply, almost brought to resentment at his attitude. She stayed this feeling, however, for his words were directed at her but the tone was directed at the apparition of a person that Margret had become since leaving that dreadful place. "Henry, you are acting just as mournful as Margaret. I do not understand the problem that you are experiencing. You were happy, but now you have sunk into a hole of despair. Even Mama has noticed." She took his hand in hers and was startled by the pallor of his skin, "Please, for Margaret's sake, be happier."

Henry yanked his hand free. "I am not happy. How can I be?" He stood up in a rush, how could she tell him to be in high spirits? It wasn't something that just happened - there had to be something that caused it. Seeing his intention to quit the room and leave her and her hopes, Edith scurried to the door to block him from exiting. "My dear sister, your expectations are out of my grasp. I cannot be happy at this time in my life."

"But you must be!" she cried. "We know that you and Margaret are meant to be married. But how can find she find the marriage suitable if you are not happy?"

"Well, then she and I will never be married. If she finds my countenance displeasing, then she may feel free of any advances from me. I will not disgust her more. It appears that my actions have already inflicted that upon her heart." Henry turned away - he didn't wish to look upon her anymore. He could not stand to see his own sorrow, splayed so blatantly on her face. She felt the same way that he did - helpless.

Edith's voice softened, "Henry, I am truly unhappy that you cannot find solace with yourself. You, more than anybody, deserve happiness. You have not injured, not insulted this family, and I-"

Henry interrupted, "But I will insult Margaret if I were to ask for her hand so soon after the loss of her father." He spoke firmly, but he was a submissive man, and he sighed in resignation, "In an attempt to please you, Edith, I will try. But I'll tell you now, she will not accept me."

Edith practically jumped with joy. "Thank you, Henry! This is a matter of utmost importance to all of us." With that, the delighted woman left the room and left Henry to ponder how his hand had been forced. His heart felt low in his breast for he knew he was right, Margret would never - could never - love him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this. It means a lot. Really. A lot. So. After reading this awesome story, if you could review it, I would really appreciate it if you would click on the 'review' button. You have accomplished the 'read' in R&R, so now just review. Thanks! Have a good day. A very good day. Heck, have a GREAT day! (No pressure.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am so sorry about the late update. I have been soooo busy with the end of school, helping my pregnant aunt and hanging out with my friends. I am trying to get the next chapter up sooner than this. Again, sorry! As usual, read and review! Thanks so much.**

**Daliah**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Henry watched his sister-in-law leave and sighed. He truly did want Margaret to be happy, though he felt that her happiness would lead to his sorrow. After proposing once to her and being rejected, he didn't know if he could handle another such set-down. And she was so indiscreet. She acted inappropriately and with foolish abandon. She would let her heart not her mind, lead her actions. Moreover, those actions were not becoming of a lady. Nevertheless, if she agreed to marry Henry, he could mold her, change her, fix and mend her imperfections. Under his superior tutelage, she would gradually become a very fine woman. She was already thought respectable by London society - her years in London having honed such a reputation. However, this new mode of life that she was bent on leading did nothing to improve her name.

Despite all of the vexing tribulations, Henry smiled at the thought of helping Margaret to become all that she could achieve. He was fond of her and held her in esteem - if he did in fact gain the courage to propose he fancied that he would be able to enjoy spending his years with her. Even if she did not share the same feelings about life that he possessed, she could learn to be content with him. After all, what was marriage but a gamble? Being tolerably satisfied with ones partner was what many people could hope for...

Breakfast of the next morning afforded the perfect opportunity for Henry. He sat down next to Margret and handed her a paper, "I have some excellent news."

"Really?" Margret queried, obviously surprised - though he ventured to assume not unpleasantly.

He smiled and continued, "You have made money." His manner was as triumphant as his calm rational manner could produce.

She laughed - the first time he had seen her laugh in a long while, "What? Since yesterday? While I slept? How clever of me."

"Money makes money."

She looked concerned, "Why, I would rather earn it honestly and put it to good use."

Henry's smile faded and Edith's mother, her own dear Aunt Shaw, looked startled and intervened, "Margret! You're sounding a little - well, I hate to notice - revolutionary." The words rolled off her lips with a bitter sound. Henry continued - explaining the speculation initiated by Mr. Watson, a northern man, which Mr. Bell had been shrewd enough to invest a monetary sum.

Margret halted his presentation, "Watson? Fanny Thornton's husband?"

"The very one. Being hailed as a wonder-boy. Probably a nine days wonder, but nevertheless, Fanny's struck gold." He could not help but enjoy his next comment, "Which is more than what we can say for her brother."

"Oh," Margret interjected, careful to sound casual.

Henry heard the concern in her voice, though, and responded with slight pleasure, "He wouldn't have anything to do with it. Far too principled - might just be the last straw."

The color drained out of Margret's face at that last remark. Henry continued, careful to make certain that she wasn't fully aware of the contempt that laced his words, "I'm afraid that you'll also be looking for a new tenant, Margret. His debts had piled up enough. So now Marlborough Mills is going under." Margaret still looked troubled, "Debts?" "Yes. He took great pains to cover them, it seems, but every tree breaks under stress, I suppose." Henry glanced at Margaret only to note that her face was pale, concern written plainly on her forehead. These observations did not please Henry. He quickly changed the subject, "Did you know that Mrs. Applegate is selling her villa?"

Disclaimer: Any conversations that you recognize do not belong to me. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: Any recognizable conversations, characters, and situations do not belong to me.

* * *

Margaret, to Henry's extreme displeasure, decided to fund Marlborough Mills with some of her money. She said that it was just a business proposition and that, in time, the money that Thornton used to run the mill would earn her a substantial amount of interest. Henry knew differently - he was no fool… They left by train to the despicable place known as Milton.

Henry was relieved when it was discovered that Mr. Thornton was not there - he hated to think that Margret could have a place in her heart for a man in trade. They left the area after Margaret had, what Henry believed to be, a disagreeable talk with Mrs. Thornton. Margaret did not speak for most of the train ride back. Whether she was morosely pondering her conversation with Mrs. Thornton or she was displeased with his company, Henry didn't know. What he did know was that the cramped seat on the train was made all the more uncomfortable by her indifferent silence.

It was not long before they stopped, having to wait for, as Henry explained, a northbound train to pass. Down to the delay they were facing every one of his problems seemed to stem from the north… Margaret wordlessly stepped outside, apathetic to his news. Henry paid her no heed as he was thinking of a way to rouse the subject of matrimony without upsetting Margaret. He shut his newspaper and glanced out the window. What he saw outside both shocked and interested him. Mr. Thornton - who had been oddly absent from Milton- was speaking with Margaret!

Henry sat up. He watched as Thornton led her to a bench. The northern mill owner had a mischievous smile playing on his lips and his eyes sparkled. Henry watched as his hand traveled off the bench and softly gripped Margaret's own hand. She faltered and did not speak for a moment - Henry thanked the lord, she didn't want him. Then she took his hand in both of hers, bringing it to her lips and kissing it. Thornton slowly turned her face to his and kissed her softly on the mouth. He looked away as she kissed him back.

Henry's heart stopped for a moment and his stomach lurched violently. His blood ran cold. Gripping his newspaper roughly, he squeezed his eyes shut. He looked out and saw Margaret stand up quickly while Thornton looked at her, confused. Henry grabbed her bag - being an astute, intelligent man he knew, oh, he knew, that she was not running back to him but away.

When she approached him, he could tell she was slightly dazed, her cheek had a crimson undertone and her eyes were not clear.

"Henry, I-" she started, as if to apologize to him. He cut her off by handing her the bag.

"Goodbye, Margaret." He turned away and shut the door on her. He refused to look at her as she stood there as if she felt there was something else that she was obligated to say. It was only a moment, however, before Margret walked back to a very baffled Thornton. Henry stole a glance at her and immediately regretted it. She was stepping into Thornton's car. He watched in silent tragedy as the car door shut and the train pulled away - snatching her from his view.

Henry was not happy. His hard work, care, and kindness amounted to this. The rest of the train ride Henry spent in deep thought. He decided, angrily, that she was not worth the trouble spent and sent his regrets to Thornton for the troublesome woman now thrust upon his hands.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Peoples! So this is pretty short, and I am sorry about that. My next chapter may be slightly longer, but I make no promises. Remember, friends, review! Tell me what you think! I mean, you can even just tell me about your day!**** You may know about Richard Armitage's other work if you know N&S. I just finished Robin Hood. :'( Oh well. Again, review!**


End file.
